THE SWITCH OC NEWEST VERSION
by DA-BEST
Summary: Ryan, Summer, Marissa and Seth are all switched. Marissa and Seth are now together. Ryan is studying to become an architechure and Summer is becoming an actor, Marissa is a fashion consultant and Seth a picture book illustraightor. Also Kirsten and Sandy
1. Chapter 1

The OC

This is first set in when Ryan is in college (second year); Marissa is studying to be a fashion consultant, Summer trying to be an actress and Seth becoming an illustrator for many books. All is set in Orange county including the College Ryan goes too. Ryan and Seth still live in Sandy's house. Kirsten has broken up with Kirsten and is living with Julie and trying to win Sandy back.

Scene 1:

Seth: Um…having problems.

Ryan: Lemme guess

Seth: Shoot

Ryan: Girl Problems

Seth: You read my mind man…you could be one of those really awesome cool mind readers

Ryan: Yeah Yeah get on with it.

Seth: Well, Marissa and I want to move in with each other

Ryan: yeah….

Seth: Well I still have a bit of a thing for Summer

Ryan: A bit?

Seth: Ok I have the hots for Summer

Ryan: So…

Seth: She'd be at the house all the time

Ryan: Yep pretty much

Seth: So what do I do?

Ryan: Nothing…

Seth: Huh

Ryan: Well if you love Marissa enough you'll have to take on her friends too.

Seth: Oh my god, Brain flash

Ryan: Did you listen to me?

Seth: Half listening and thinking

Ryan: yeah more like not listening

Seth: Whatever…Why don't you be over all the time and Marissa will crack on to you.

Ryan: But I don't…

Seth: No time for chatting I'm moving today!

Ryan: Well I haven't really…

Seth: Sorry can't stay gotta go.

Ryan thinking: Why doesn't he ever listen? I still have the hots for Marissa but like she's going to cheat on Seth. When I was with Marissa 1 year ago Seth cracked on to her and I thought she was cracking on to him. I wished Seth would listen! This is going to go wrong. He's going to die from Marissa. And if he thinks Summer is going to go back to him after what he did to her best friend. I think we all should think again

So this is the first chapter of the OC! I'm having Fun writing them. Please Review

p.s There will be more chapters don't worry


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

This set when Marissa is with Summer and there chatting in Marissa's house (her own house) and Seth Comes and asks if he can move in today.

Marissa: You wanna go shopping today

Summer: I have to study

Marissa: So shouldn't you be at home?

Summer: Coop! Your helping

Marissa: Sure I am

Summer: Was that being sarcastic 'cause I'm so not in the mood

Marissa: Well I'm helping you aren't I

Doorbell

Marissa: I wonder who that could be

Summer: Probably you're mum

Marissa: Yeah most probably

Summer: Well answer so we can get studying

(Marissa Opens Door to find Seth)

Marissa: Hey Seth

Summer (in the distance): Oh great, past lover here

(Marissa kisses Seth, Seth kisses her then pushes her away)

Seth: Look you know how you wanted me to move in

Marissa (with a giggly smile): Yeah

Seth: How bout today?

Marissa: Seriously!

Seth: Yep

Marissa: Course only I'm supposed to help Summer with her study.

Seth: Oh, Maybe another day…

Summer: No if you move in better it's 4 weeks before my exam the 1. plus while I'm here I'll help

Seth: Great

Marissa: Excellent

Summer: So which car…oh and we better throw out your comic books there so last 2 years ago

Seth: In your world yes…in my world NAH UH

Marissa: I like his comic books Sum

Seth: You loose I win

Summer: 1 nil

Marissa: hey I'm not taking sides but I will have a prize for the end of this lovely match.

Summer: What

Marissa: A romantic Dinner with girlfriend or Boyfriend or just a date (looks to Summer)

Summer: Coop I have a Boyfriend remember

Marissa: YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME

Summer: His name is Aaron

Seth thinking: GREAT a boyfriend

Marissa: You know what would be cute

Summer: Here we go

Marissa: A double date!

Seth: Yeah at that new French restaurant…Saturday night?

Marissa: Sounds good to me

Summer: I have to study so does Aaron

Marissa: Sum it's one night

Summer: Ok…but only if Ryan isn't there

Marissa: Yeah Seth

Seth: Well I wasn't even going to take Ryan

Marissa: Good because we don't like him

Summer (surprised look): yeah.

Seth: Ok…

Marissa: Now hop in we've gotta move

Seth: Ladies first

Summer: Well duh Einstein

Summer thinking: Cohen is a loser. Moving in with Marissa is the worst thing he'll ever do, and why now? Why not tomorrow? I don't think I'll be able to handle this. I don't think Marissa will either. I mean I still like Seth but now Seth likes Marissa, and I know that Marissa still has a huge thing for Ryan. After Trey's murder they were like glue. Then only broke up because of Seth. How can I like him you ask? I have no idea. But there's just something about him that gets me going. I have my boyfriend Aaron. But like he's so not……Seth

The end

Hope this was ok. Making lots of chapters having heaps of fun writing, Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Marissa, Summer and Seth head over to the Cohen residence to get Seth's stuff and have a little surprise waiting for them

The car pulling up in the driveway.

Seth: Beautiful

Summer: I'm sure it is

Marissa: What's up yours?

Summer: Nothing

Seth: I believe what Marissa means, Did ya wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning?

Summer: No instead I woke up to a gorges man by the name of Aaron, I'd say it was a (looks down on Seth) pretty good side

Marissa: I really wanna see how hot he is!

Summer: Just wait till Saturday night.

Marissa: Ok…can't wait to steal him

Seth: Are my ears burning?

Summer: They are looking a bit red

Marissa: yeah.

Marissa walks forward

Summer: I believe that's one all

Seth: Yeah for now

Seth opens door of the house.

Seth: Home sweet home

Summer: More like dump…

Marissa: Hey don't go bagging it Sum

Seth: Yeah it may be a bit messy but look into the heart of it

Marissa: Yeah I agree Seth

Seth: 2 to 1 come on sum falling behind

Summer: I'll beat you any day

Seth: Bring it on Summer

Summer races up to Seth's room

Seth: Shouting you can get my comic books

Summer: NO I'M GETTING YOUR CLOTHES, NO WAY AM I TOUCHING THOSE THINGS

Seth groans

Marissa: I'll do them.

Seth: Yeah look be right back gotta look for Ryan

Marissa: Wouldn't he be at school?

Seth: Look I never know these things but I think he has a day off today

Marissa: Yeah that's what you say everytime

Seth: Is true

Marissa: IS TRUE!

Marissa kisses Seth

Seth: Your one hot babe you know that

Marissa: Seth, Luke language does not suit you

Seth: Um…True…speaking of Luke.

Marissa: I really don't wanna know this do I.

Seth: Um….well you won't want to but need to

Marissa: Yeah………….

Seth: Well he's coming to stay in the OC and he needs a place to stay…

Marissa: You didn't

Seth: Well he'd been so nice to me

Marissa: Well might as well move in after Luke has moved out of your life.

Seth: But I have to move in with you well because he's bringing his girlfriend

Marissa: That's such a relief. THANK-YOU!

Seth: Anytime now go

Marissa: Yes sir

Seth wonders into Kitchen

Seth: RYAN! RYAN!

Kirsten: SETH! ENOUGH WITH THE YELLING

Seth: Yo mum you seen Ryan

Kirsten: Gone to school

Seth: dam

Kirsten smiles

Seth: Wait…mum you don't live here anymore

Kirsten: I'm here to see your father

Seth: He won't want to see you

Kirsten: Seth I've left it for 2 months he has to talk to me now

Seth: He gave you chances

Kirsten: Yes but a person who has changed deserves another

Seth: Not when that person has unfaithful!

Kirsten: Seth cool it! I was unfaithful 2 years ago. I still love your father

Seth: Just go before dad comes and says get out anyway

Kirsten: Seth I'm not going till I see you dad

Seth: GO!

Kirsten: I brought you into the world Seth this is my house! You will not tell me to go

Seth: I said go

Kirsten stays still

Seth: Well I'll just have to leave

Kirsten: You live here

Seth: As of tomorrow I'm at Marissa's pad

Kirsten: I thought I made it clear I don't like her

Seth: I thought dad made it clear when he married you

Kirsten: Your father is probably relieved of you then!

Seth: I'm glad you 2 broke up! Dad gives me choice and freedom. You put up Jail bars round the house

Kirsten: YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING YOU WERE A MISTAKE  
Seth: Thanks mum make me know just how much you love me. Now get out before I call the cops KIRSTEN

Sandy: KIRSTEN GO!

Seth jumps

Kirsten storms out

Sandy: Your moving out?

Seth: Yeah

Sandy: Going to miss you

Seth: I'm a few minutes away dad

Sandy: You'd be 20 seconds away in my house

Seth: Well that's just going to have to change

Scene 2 of Chapter 3

Kirsten is storming out when Marissa appears

Marissa is walking down the steps

Marissa: Oh hey Ms Cohen

Kirsten: Get lost

Marissa: Hey just cause your affair decided to break up with you to get closer to me…it's not my fault

Kirsten: It's your fault for being alive Marissa because of you my marriage is over!

Marissa: I had to tell Ryan! We were together and we said no lies!

Kirsten: Well that sure worked out now your with Seth didn't it

Marissa: Well that's your fault isn't it

Kirsten: Excuse me?

Marissa: Well if it wasn't for Seth finding out about seeing you pashing with another man. He wouldn't have gotten drunk and kissing me while Ryan was watching.

Kirsten: I did not stuff up your love life

Marissa: You sure did. I still like Ryan

Kirsten: You know I might as well tell him that

Marissa: You can't prove it

Kirsten: I think Ryan would believe me over you I'm sorry  
Marissa: After what you did I think it would be the other way round

Kirsten: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Marissa: Last time I checked this is Sandy's House.

Kirsten: CHECK AGAIN IT'S MINE!

Seth: Hey what's going on here. Dad told you to go mum

Marissa stands there with her arms folded

Kirsten: If you wanna find me I'm at Julie's

Marissa: Isn't that a little hard since you hate me

Kirsten: No since she hates you it's great

Marissa slaps Kirsten

Kirsten: Well if any one wants me you know where I am!

They both stare back at Kirsten

Kirsten starts to walk through the door

Ryan walks in the door

Ryan: Oh hey Ms Cohen

Kirsten: Hey Ryan…how are you with school?

Ryan: Good nearly finished

Kirsten: That's great

Ryan: You want a coffee

Seth: It's ok Ryan she was leaving

Ryan: Ok…maybe some other time

Kirsten: um….when the time is right maybe

Kirsten looks at Seth

Seth: GO AWAY NOW  
Kirsten walks out and hops in the car with tears in her eyes and starts to cry then drives away

Ryan: IT WAS 2 YEARS AGO FORGET IT ALREADY  
Marissa: I'll go pack

Marissa looks at Ryan Aquidly

Seth: I can't…you know ever since mum started with Carter she acted So weirdly!

Ryan: You can't say that!

Seth: She hasn't changed you know she ran away from the alcoholic place.

Ryan: SO!

Seth: Well that's not mum

Ryan: WELL I'M GLAD YOUR MOVING OUT SETH BECAUSE THEN THIS HOUSE CAN HAVE QUIET!

Seth: YEAH ME TOO. You know I just can't wait till I don't have my mothers head hovering over me

Ryan: GO PACK NOW

Seth: I WILL

Seth storms up the stairs

Kirsten thinking: Seth doesn't know what he's talking about. If someone falls in love with me am I supposed to do anything


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6:

This is set with Ryan at the Cohen house first talking to Sandy, then Reggie then finally Summer.

Ryan: Sandy.

Sandy in a sad voice: Yep

Ryan: Do you think I'll do well in Architecture?

Sandy: Well it all depends.

Ryan: Huh?

Sandy: If you have the determination

Ryan: Right

Sandy: Well I like being a Lawyer and if you like Architecting well then just do it.

Ryan: I get it  
Sandy: Where is Seth?

Ryan: Moving in with Marissa today

Sandy: Today I thought it would be tomorrow at leat

Ryan: He'll be back don't worry

Sandy: We'll see…I thought Seth really liked Marissa

Ryan: Now it's Summer

Sandy: Say no more I'm off to work

Sandy walks out and doorbell rings

Sandy: Hi Reggie

Reggie with a nose ring and red hair: hi Mr Cohen…Ya good?

Sandy: Pretty much…ah…He's in the kitchen

Ryan making coffee with his back to the door

Reggie jumps on Ryan, turns him around, pins him and starts kissing

Ryan: Hey Reg

Reggie: Hey

Ryan: Thought you were at class

Reggie: meh…I missed it…it's just art class.

Ryan: You know your sexy and you know it

Reggie starts giggling: Course

Ryan starts kissing her

Doorbell rings

Ryan walks to door

Ryan opens door

Ryan: Oh hey

Summer: Hey

Ryan: This is a surprise

Summer: Just so you know you have bright red lipstick smeared across your lips.

Ryan rubs his mouth: So what you want

Summer: A favour

Ryan: Anything for what you did for me

Summer: Can you pretend to be with me

Ryan: Except that

Summer: Please I really want to make Seth jealous!

Ryan: Come in and ask my girlfriend Reggie

Summer: I thought you were lying about that

Ryan: Come though

Summer and Ryan walk through to the

Summer: Reggie?

Reggie: Hi who are you sorry?

Ryan: Summer the friend I was telling you about

Reggie: Oh…you sound like a hottie and you are one.

Ryan: Ha ha.

Reggie: Ryan you know I'm bi

Summer looks at Ryan

Reggie: Summer you got a problem with that

Summer: No!

Ryan: Yeah

Summer: So I was wondering Reggie.

Reggie: Yeah?

Summer: Do you think I could steal your boyfriend for like a week and kiss him a few times?

Reggie: Sure I mean…I've cheated on him so what the hell

Summer: You cheated on him…

Reggie: .

Summer: Oh!

Reggie: I do that every week. I mean 1 guy is so boring…Ryan is fine with it thought.

Summer: I understand…Ryan can I talk to you

Ryan: You are…Summer

Summer: Privately

Ryan: Yeah

Summer: Two things she cheats on you with another guy…means she doesn't love you.

Ryan: Yeah….i'm cheating with her friends.

Summer: Don't! It's not you  
Ryan: what

Summer: Ryan does Seth know her?

Ryan: No one does except me

Summer: Then as a friend I ask you to be done with her

Ryan: What?

Summer: She's horrible

Ryan: I knew you wouldn't like her

Summer: No one except you do Ryan!

Ryan: Yeah I know…but she's so…

Summer: Hot no she is so ugly! I prefer you with Lindsay or Marissa

Ryan: Yep. So this means I'm not coming Saturday.

Summer: No I'm breaking it off with Aaron.

Ryan: OK!

Summer: Then we go together!

Ryan: Sure

Summer: That'll break 'em up!

Ryan: Break who may I ask?

Summer: Seth and Marissa, I want Seth you want Marissa right

Ryan: Um well…Seth has another plan.

Summer: What plan…to make the couple invinisible, to get more comics?

Ryan: Um, to get you back.

Summer: Huh? WHAT!

Ryan: Yeah

Summer: Right so oh my god. My plan will work first! He's chasing me all the time! MY TURN TO WIN!

Ryan: So you want some glory?

Summer: Sure do Ryan but I need you I mean your always help Seth now it's time to help me.

Ryan: I guess first time I haven't helped him.

Summer: Just so you know I had the hots for you first and he knows that to.

Ryan: Yeah I new that

Summer: So you know at the end of the date well kiss passionately at the door, it's just a kiss so don't take it personally and Seth will be at MY KNEES HA!

Ryan: Yeah

Summer: But you know Ryan you I think we should practise.

Ryan: In front of my soon to be ex girlfriend.

Summer: You said she doesn't mind you kissing other girls

Ryan: Ok!

Summer and Ryan both lean in and kiss.

Reggie: Um Ryan I might go you guys seem busy!

Ryan pushes summer away

Ryan: No! Reggie I have to talk, see you summer.

Summer: Yeah later.

Reggie: Look I don't mind you pashing my friends but that girl is HOT! To hot for you.

Ryan: I want to talk to you. I don't like how this is going

Reggie: Good Summer and you don't match

Ryan: I mean us

Reggie: Ok, but I want a goodbye pash ok

Reggie presses Ryan to the bench

Reggie: Or a you no good bye

Ryan: You got the things

Reggie: Shouldn't you?

Ryan: NO!

Reggie: Urgh BYE You LOSER!

Ryan: bye…

Crossover to Summer

Summer on phone

Summer: Hey Aaron I need to talk to you about our relationship. It's just not working and I want out.

Aaron: Well now we're breaking up I've been cheating on you with Rachael Bunting

Summer: YOU ASS! I'm coming and picking up my stuff.

Aaron: Yeah I wanna get with Rachael

Summer: Urgh I want Seth Cohen so yeah

Aaron: BYE!

Ryan comes out to Summer

Summer: Ryan did you do it

Ryan: Yeah I did it!

Summer: good

Ryan: So come in don't go

Summer: Ha I like Seth no you

Ryan: I like Ma…never mind

Summer: Marissa?

Ryan: Yeah…

Summer: Well she'll be going to you after this I have to go help her and Seth now bye

Ryan: Bye

END OF SCENE


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

This chapter is set with Seth, Summer and Marissa moving into Marissa's radical pad. Seth and Summer have a little lets say meeting.

Marissa starts walking with this big box.

Marissa: Seth what is in this!

Seth: Oh that's my Comics and books and precious paintings so don't drop them now

Marissa: I won't. Groans and walks off.

Seth smiles

Summer grabs a little box

Seth: Don't hurt yourself now

Summer drops the box and kisses Seth

Seth pushes Summer

Seth: Summer what are you doing?

Summer: Sorry Aaron doesn't like kissing  
Seth: Ohhhhhh! Nice excuse Summer

Summer: You never believe the truth or tell anyway

Seth: Go on and beg me but I'll tell you time and time again I was drunk

Summer: I know that now….but I didn't know that back then

Seth: Sorry

Summer: Don't Worry…just don't tell Coop

Seth: Ooo

Marissa walks in

Marissa: Don't tell me what

Seth: Well can I tell her

Summer: What NO!

Seth: Come on I have to tell her or she won't know where to go on Saturday

Summer: Ook

Seth: The French restaurant

Marissa: That's ok just get somewhere else but not cheap

Seth: I thought you'd get angry

Marissa: Seth I love you why would I get angry

Seth: Sorry for me thinking that

Marissa and Seth kiss

Summer gives this down look

Summer walks in the house with the box

Marissa and Seth stop kissing

Marissa: Is she ok

Seth: Yeah…Some problems with Aaron don't worry about it

Marissa: Ok

Seth: So lets keep moving.

End of Scene

Summer thinking: I still have feelings for Seth. I just made that thing up about Aaron. I wish he told me about his mum. I mean I feel so sad for him. But why hasn't he forgiven her yet? I can't ask Marissa because she'll think I still have a thing for Seth and then not like me. But I could break them up! I could get together with Ryan and Seth will get jealous. I'm so smart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

This is set with Ryan at the Cohen house first talking to Sandy, then Reggie then finally Summer.

Ryan: Sandy.

Sandy in a sad voice: Yep

Ryan: Do you think I'll do well in Architecture?

Sandy: Well it all depends.

Ryan: Huh?

Sandy: If you have the determination

Ryan: Right

Sandy: Well I like being a Lawyer and if you like Architecting well then just do it.

Ryan: I get it  
Sandy: Where is Seth?

Ryan: Moving in with Marissa today

Sandy: Today I thought it would be tomorrow at leat

Ryan: He'll be back don't worry

Sandy: We'll see…I thought Seth really liked Marissa

Ryan: Now it's Summer

Sandy: Say no more I'm off to work

Sandy walks out and doorbell rings

Sandy: Hi Reggie

Reggie with a nose ring and red hair: hi Mr Cohen…Ya good?

Sandy: Pretty much…ah…He's in the kitchen

Ryan making coffee with his back to the door

Reggie jumps on Ryan, turns him around, pins him and starts kissing

Ryan: Hey Reg

Reggie: Hey

Ryan: Thought you were at class

Reggie: meh…I missed it…it's just art class.

Ryan: You know your sexy and you know it

Reggie starts giggling: Course

Ryan starts kissing her

Doorbell rings

Ryan walks to door

Ryan opens door

Ryan: Oh hey

Summer: Hey

Ryan: This is a surprise

Summer: Just so you know you have bright red lipstick smeared across your lips.

Ryan rubs his mouth: So what you want

Summer: A favour

Ryan: Anything for what you did for me

Summer: Can you pretend to be with me

Ryan: Except that

Summer: Please I really want to make Seth jealous!

Ryan: Come in and ask my girlfriend Reggie

Summer: I thought you were lying about that

Ryan: Come though

Summer and Ryan walk through to the

Summer: Reggie?

Reggie: Hi who are you sorry?

Ryan: Summer the friend I was telling you about

Reggie: Oh…you sound like a hottie and you are one.

Ryan: Ha ha.

Reggie: Ryan you know I'm bi

Summer looks at Ryan

Reggie: Summer you got a problem with that

Summer: No!

Ryan: Yeah

Summer: So I was wondering Reggie.

Reggie: Yeah?

Summer: Do you think I could steal your boyfriend for like a week and kiss him a few times?

Reggie: Sure I mean…I've cheated on him so what the hell

Summer: You cheated on him…

Reggie: .

Summer: Oh!

Reggie: I do that every week. I mean 1 guy is so boring…Ryan is fine with it thought.

Summer: I understand…Ryan can I talk to you

Ryan: You are…Summer

Summer: Privately

Ryan: Yeah

Summer: Two things she cheats on you with another guy…means she doesn't love you.

Ryan: Yeah….i'm cheating with her friends.

Summer: Don't! It's not you  
Ryan: what

Summer: Ryan does Seth know her?

Ryan: No one does except me

Summer: Then as a friend I ask you to be done with her

Ryan: What?

Summer: She's horrible

Ryan: I knew you wouldn't like her

Summer: No one except you do Ryan!

Ryan: Yeah I know…but she's so…

Summer: Hot no she is so ugly! I prefer you with Lindsay or Marissa

Ryan: Yep. So this means I'm not coming Saturday.

Summer: No I'm breaking it off with Aaron.

Ryan: OK!

Summer: Then we go together!

Ryan: Sure

Summer: That'll break 'em up!

Ryan: Break who may I ask?

Summer: Seth and Marissa, I want Seth you want Marissa right

Ryan: Um well…Seth has another plan.

Summer: What plan…to make the couple invinisible, to get more comics?

Ryan: Um, to get you back.

Summer: Huh? WHAT!

Ryan: Yeah

Summer: Right so oh my god. My plan will work first! He's chasing me all the time! MY TURN TO WIN!

Ryan: So you want some glory?

Summer: Sure do Ryan but I need you I mean your always help Seth now it's time to help me.

Ryan: I guess first time I haven't helped him.

Summer: Just so you know I had the hots for you first and he knows that to.

Ryan: Yeah I new that

Summer: So you know at the end of the date well kiss passionately at the door, it's just a kiss so don't take it personally and Seth will be at MY KNEES HA!

Ryan: Yeah

Summer: But you know Ryan you I think we should practise.

Ryan: In front of my soon to be ex girlfriend.

Summer: You said she doesn't mind you kissing other girls

Ryan: Ok!

Summer and Ryan both lean in and kiss.

Reggie: Um Ryan I might go you guys seem busy!

Ryan pushes summer away

Ryan: No! Reggie I have to talk, see you summer.

Summer: Yeah later.

Reggie: Look I don't mind you pashing my friends but that girl is HOT! To hot for you.

Ryan: I want to talk to you. I don't like how this is going

Reggie: Good Summer and you don't match

Ryan: I mean us

Reggie: Ok, but I want a goodbye pash ok

Reggie presses Ryan to the bench

Reggie: Or a you no good bye

Ryan: You got the things

Reggie: Shouldn't you?

Ryan: NO!

Reggie: Urgh BYE You LOSER!

Ryan: bye…

Crossover to Summer

Summer on phone

Summer: Hey Aaron I need to talk to you about our relationship. It's just not working and I want out.

Aaron: Well now we're breaking up I've been cheating on you with Rachael Bunting

Summer: YOU ASS! I'm coming and picking up my stuff.

Aaron: Yeah I wanna get with Rachael

Summer: Urgh I want Seth Cohen so yeah

Aaron: BYE!

Ryan comes out to Summer

Summer: Ryan did you do it

Ryan: Yeah I did it!

Summer: good

Ryan: So come in don't go

Summer: Ha I like Seth no you

Ryan: I like Ma…never mind

Summer: Marissa?

Ryan: Yeah…

Summer: Well she'll be going to you after this I have to go help her and Seth now bye

Ryan: Bye

END OF SCENE


	7. Chapter 7

This is set where Summer and Marissa are alone because Seth is at the Cohen's Packing

Summer: Coop I need to talk to you.

Marissa: Ok…what about

Summer: Well I need to know. Do you still like Ryan?

Marissa: I can't do this today Summer.

Summer: Coop! Isn't it better to know now before things go wrong?

Marissa: I guess…But I need to move on from Ryan. The only two real people I've been with are Luke and him.

Summer: You forgot Alex

Marissa gives stare

Summer: Well answer my question!

Marissa: YES! Ok the only reason I got with Seth is to win Ryan back

Summer: Oh my god Coop!

Marissa: What?

Summer: He still likes you!

Marissa: what…he broke up with me

Summer: Uh Marissa he loves you!

Marissa: You cannot be serious

Summer: And I'm like still in love with Cohen, he's in love with me. We are so gunna be cool!

Marissa: How?

Summer: I'll call the boys over

Marissa: ok…

End of scene


	8. Chapter 8

This is set at Marissa's…The boys arrive! Summer's plan takes toll. They sit around Marissa's table.

Summer: Ok! Everyone is here good

Marissa: Ha this is like a family meeting

Seth: Uh do we mind moving on!

Marissa: Yeah Summer cut to the chase

Seth: I got boxes waiting

Summer: Let's start with Ryan!

Ryan: Ok what do I do?

Summer: Do you deny liking Marissa?

Ryan: As a friend I like her

Summer: Wrong answer…try again

Ryan: As a girl

Summer: Wrong answer…try again

Ryan: LOVE OK!  
Summer: Ok well done that was hard! Now Coop

Seth: Stop where you are Summer

Summer: Cohen your next so zip it!

Seth: NO! Summer, you making things awkward.

Summer: I'm letting out the truth!

Seth: No your not! Summer things take time! Ok not akwardness!

Summer: Huh?

Seth: Come with me in a private room! Excuse me M & R

Summer: What! Oh my god Cohen!

Seth: Yes Oh my god

Sumemer and Seth Leave

Marissa: hmmm…well you love me?

Ryan: Yes look that night…too many things happened and I just wanted to say onw thing

Marissa: I love you

Ryan looks at Marissa

Marissa: I always have

Ryan Leans in

Ryan kisses Marissa

Cross to Seth and Summer

Seth: Summer listen

Summer: Cohen you listen! I like you OK!

Seth: Uh

Summer: No Cohen it's my turn. That night was the worst night of my life; you'd left me for Marissa! Especially when you two got together, that wasn't fair on anybody.

Seth: As I say Time. These things are time. In the end they work

Summer: NO COHEN! When I had a boyfriend you wouldn't dare back down! So guess what I'm not backing down till I get what I want!

Seth: What but I left you two alone and accepted it. It took time for us to get together

Summer: Yeah just as I was going to the airport which was what 3 hours?

Seth: I still couldn't get you!

Summer: So just so you get to come after me everything is good.

Seth: No Summer. I need someone different

Summer: Well I guess this means we won't speak to each other

Seth: What Summer I want to be friends

Summer: Seth I can't be friends with you. I want to me more to you.

Seth: Well I guess that isn't going to happen. Because I'm with Marissa now

Opens doors

Marissa and Ryan are kissing

Seth: Right I'll get my stuff from the place I was sup post to be staying.

Marissa: Seth! Come on Summer likes you and you like Summer. Don't think I don't know!

Seth: What…no…Ryan did you tell her?

Ryan: No

Summer: I knew because he was going to help me

Ryan whispers into Marissa's ear while Summer and Seth argue

Ryan: _if you want your relationship with Seth say I came on to you_

_Marissa: NO! I can't _

_Ryan: I don't mind_

_Marissa: I said I liked you_

_Ryan: Look I said I liked you too but he wants his plan I'll tell you later about it but come ok._

Ryan: I CRACKED ON TO HER

Ryan leaves

Seth: I knew it. Right Summer sorry you're a loner

Marissa: Nice going Summer but I'm going to get some fresh air

Seth: Hey let me come with you, hang out

Marissa: No! You work things out

Seth: There is nothing to work out! Summer and I NOT HAPPENING!

Marissa WHATEVER SETH!

Seth: What Marissa don't leave

Marissa runs out

Seth: This little meeting really worked

Summer: Cohen I'm going since you obviously only care for one person

Seth: That's not true

Summer: Since this is the way you never come near me!

Seth: SUMMER! I LOVE YOU! OK

Summer: Yeah Seth Maybe you should of thought of that before you could have me

Seth: I wanted my plan to work ok and I didn't OK! So the end of it!

Summer: What plan?

Seth: I told Ryan to come over all the time then I leave for something and Marissa cracks on to Ryan. Then you and I get together

Summer: Well I was going to get together with Ryan and make you jealous but then this better plan came

Seth: Look I really like you

Summer: Then if you like me why can't we be together

Seth: What about Marissa

Summer: I'm sorry but if Ryan wasn't sup post to kissing her she would have pushed away

Seth: It's not that simple I'll have to talk to her.

Summer: Ok but call me

Summer leaves

Seth sits on couch

CROSS OVER TO MARISSA WHO KNOWS WHERE SHE IS

Marissa: Ryan I followed you over. But about that before

Ryan: What about it. Seth has to have his way

Marissa: Yes but Seth's not here I he?

Ryan: No but at this point you two are still together

Marissa: Well in my opinion we're definitely not together and we are definitely going somewhere.

Ryan: Marissa when you speak with Seth maybe

Marissa's phone starts ringing it

Marissa: Hey Seth

Seth: We need to talk!

Marissa: I was just about to say the same thing

Seth: Meet you at the diner ok?

Marissa: Sure…

Marissa: Got to go talk to Seth maybe when I get back things will be different

Ryan: Maybe…bye

END OF SCENES


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Marissa is meeting Seth at the diner. Then Zach walks in and sees them, he wonders where summer is and goes to find her. Will Summer and Zach get together?

Marissa: Hey Seth

Marissa sits down

Seth: Hey

Seth is already sitting

Waiter: What'll it be?

Seth: Chocolate milkshake

Marissa: Nothing for me thanks

Seth: Do you like Ryan?

Marissa: Do you like Summer?

Seth: I asked you first

Marissa: I asked you second

Seth: Yes I do

Marissa: I like Ryan

Seth: So lets just go back to things

Marissa: Is it that simple…because I like you too

Seth: What?

Marissa: I like you too

Seth: so your saying you like Ryan and I. Right?

Marissa: Yeah… I like you a lot Seth and I like Ryan a lot

Seth: Marissa…I like you…but not in the same way I like Summer.

Marissa: Oh…Well I thought you were moving in for a reason?

Seth: I did like you earlier today…just later today I like summer more

Marissa: Ok….Well…I guess I like Ryan a lot….so I think

Zach walks in

Zach goes over to Seth

Zach: Hey Seth

Seth: Oh my gosh…Zach…how are you buddy?

Marissa: Hey…Zach

Zach: Where's Summer? Did you to break up or something

Marissa: No…of course they didn't...Ryan and Summer are together

Seth: Uh…Yeah

Marissa: I'll just call them to come ok Seth?

Seth: Yeah ok

Marissa calls Ryan

Marissa: I need you to meet Summer on the pier and then come in with her holding hands and kissing

Ryan: Um…Why?

Marissa: Zach's back…could stuff everything up

Ryan: Right ok

Marissa: So you call Summer now and organize that ok?

Ryan: Ok

Marissa walks back

Marissa: There behind a car crash…they'll be a bit

Summer: walks in.

Marissa: Oh dear

Summer's phone rings

Marissa: ZACH!

Zach: what?

Marissa: What have you been doing?

Summer picks up her phone

Summer: Hello

Ryan: Hey Summer meet me at the peer ASAP!

Summer: um…ok…can't you meet me at the diner.

Ryan: No…we need to talk

Summer: Ok…I'll see you in 10

Ryan: Yep…bye

Zach: Nothing…is that Summer?

Marissa: No…that's a new girl…they look exactly the same

Zach: Oh…right.

Marissa smiles: Yep

Zach: so when are they getting here

Marissa: Soon…car crash…yep

Zach: Right…

Crossover to Summer and Ryan

Ryan: Summer…hey

Summer: Hi Ryan…so what do you need?

Ryan: Zach's back and he's in the diner

Summer: OH REALLY…CAN WE GO SEE HIM?

Ryan: Do you want Seth or Zach?

Summer: Well Seth…I don't like Zach that much

Ryan: Right…he's here for you…so we need to go in holding hands and kissing ok?

Summer: Ok?

Crossover to Seth, Zach and Marissa

Marissa: Seth can I talk to you for a second?

Seth: Um…ok

Marissa and Seth go into the corner

Marissa: Summer and Ryan are going to walk in and kiss ok.

Seth: What why?

Marissa: So Zach doesn't crack on to Summer

Seth: He wouldn't do that

Marissa: Yes he would…trust me

Seth: um…so I can't be bothered by it

Marissa: Yes…I mean we aren't together…you and summer are…but this is for now ok?

Seth: Yeah…good plan

Marissa: Thanks.

Marissa and Seth sit down

Marissa: Sorry…Seth's moving in today

Zach: That's ok

Ryan and Summer walk in kissing and holding hands

Ryan: mmm…maybe we should go home right away?

Summer: shhhh…OO there's Marissa and Seth lets go over

Ryan smiles: Yeah…who's that other guy

Summer walks over with ryan in her arms.

Summer: ZACH!

Zach: Summer? You with Ryan?

Summer: Yeah…4 months now

Zach: Oh cool…

Summer kisses Ryan

Marissa: Sit down

Summer: Thanks… I'll sit on your lap Rye

Ryan sits

Summer sits on his lap

They start to make out

Marissa: GUYS!

Summer: sorry!

Marissa: They're so perfect for each other

Summer: yeah…sure are

Ryan kisses summer

Ryan feels up summer's thy making it obvious to Zach

Zach: right…Summer I need to talk to you

Summer: Yeah one second

Ryan and Summer kiss

Summer gets up

Zach and Summer speak in the corner

Zach: I'm back in town…not for you ok?

Summer: Yeah

Zach: So just if you single say now

Summer: I'm in love with Ryan…he's moving in soon

Zach: Ok…I have a girlfriend…want to double date? Because I'm here for a couple of months

Summer: months?

Zach: Yeah

Summer: UM…yeah sure

Summer goes up to the table grabs Ryan

Zach sits back down

Summer: Hey guys we're going to go because we have private business

Marissa: SUMMER!

Summer: OK OK…WE NEED TO TALK

Marissa: Bertter

END OF SCENE


End file.
